


How can I breath without you

by freud77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 脑洞产物 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud77/pseuds/freud77
Summary: 某篇脑洞的番外





	How can I breath without you

**Author's Note:**

> 某篇脑洞的番外

黑海森狱版的兰斯洛特和桂妮薇儿。  
  
正文：   
  
水汽氤氲的浴房内，冰肌玉骨的少女半身跪在浴桶里，挺着赤裸的身体与身边的男人吻在一处，她纤细的手握住他的衣领，将他拉近到自己眼前。  
男人单膝跪在桶外，认真地与女孩接吻，他的手上拿着毛巾，在她伶仃单薄的背上擦着。  
“温翘……”她离开他的唇，轻声喊道，语气里是止不住的撒娇意味。  
若叶温翘心软成一片，他忍不住贴住她的脸，想与她更亲近些，“主子，我在。”  
女孩环住他的脖子，深深吮吸着他的气息，赤裸的身体贴在浴桶上，坚硬的触感带来深深的空虚，她伸手去解他的衣服，却被他按住。  
“水要冷了，主子先洗澡好么？”若叶温翘吻了吻她的唇，柔声哄着。  
似乎是知道自己太过心急，女孩也有些赧然，松开了手，然后规规矩矩的坐在浴桶里，任男人给自己洗澡。  
男人熟练地擦过她的身体，认真细致地像是在对待世界最珍贵的宝物，这具身体的每一处他都摸过，玄嚣不在的时候，几乎每天晚上这具身体都属于他，他把她弄脏，然后再一寸一寸的洗干净，他闭上眼睛都能记得她身体的每个部分，然而即便如此，不管再看到她多少次，他都没办法忍住那溢出的爱意。  
“温翘……你快些呀。”女孩在这样温柔地呵护下，愈发难耐起来，她再次坐起来，握起若叶温翘的手，伸出小小的舌头，舌尖湿滑，仔细舔过他纤长的手指，边舔边抬眸望着他，眼里满是邀请，“和我一起洗好吗？”她半含着他的指尖，娇声哀求着。  
若叶温翘被她的举动激起一阵战栗，他低下头，“主子是主子，我不能和主子一起洗。”  
“我命令你。”女孩皱起眉，满脸的不高兴。  
可是男人依然低着头，一动不动。  
女孩望着他，眼里开始蓄起了眼泪，她把他的手贴在自己的脸上，泪水蹭了他一手，话语中也全是哭音，“温翘…温翘……”  
“主子……”看着女孩娇美的脸上满是泪痕，若叶温翘心疼极了，他当然恨不得时时刻刻都留她在怀中，明知道她是主上的女人，是他的主子，可他依旧无可救药地被她吸引，他爱她，哪怕她现在让他去死他都心甘情愿。  
他终于还是妥协了，他站起来褪去自己的衣服，露出精壮白皙的身体，若叶家的每个人都长得漂亮，他更是其中翘楚，只是主子时常嫌弃他长得像女人。  
若叶温翘走到浴桶旁，跨间硕大的男根早已挺立了起来，女孩也从水中站起，洁白的手贴上男人的胸膛，勾着指尖拨弄一边褐色的圆点，嘴里咬上另一头，吃糖似的又吸又舔，他的皮肤白皙，肌肉更是紧致漂亮，此刻那两片胸肌微微起伏着，女孩作势去听他的心跳声，细白的身子亦贴上他，两团白白的乳儿在他的腹肌上摩擦着，她的唇顺着肌肉往下，身体也慢慢蹲下来，像把小伞似的的肉冠从女孩的白乳之间冒出头来，女孩捧着自己的胸脯在上面揉搓了几下，然后伸出粉红的小舌，低头在性器顶端的小口上舔了舔。  
男人的下腹瞬间绷紧了，他忍不住喊了她的名字，“鷨儿……”  
女孩握住那东西的底端，扬起脑袋歪了歪头，“不喜欢么？”  
“不，不是……”他说不出是什么感觉，看着女孩嫣红的面颊和纯净的目光，他压下想要立刻占有她的欲念，伸手在她脑袋上摸了摸，“您开心就好。”  
女孩笑着弯了眼睛，沾着水珠蝉翼般的睫毛轻轻垂下，她微微张嘴，含住那翕动的龟头，小口小口地吃了起来，握住底端的手也缓缓地开始套弄。  
她就喜欢他这一点，温柔克制，永远服从她，顺从她，如果是玄同只怕这时候她早就被侵犯得只会娇喘和求饶了，那个男人是很少怜惜她的。  
想到这一点，紫鷨更加卖力的舔咬着口中的男茎，她伸出舌头在顶端周围来回转着圈，直把那一头舔得湿漉漉的，吸的时候还带着水声，在这寂静的浴房里响的格外清晰。  
“嗯……”温热的口腔和柔软的小手带来极致的享受，若叶温翘喉间止不住溢出一丝叹息，他仰了仰头，深深吸一口气，他的手按在女孩脑后，本想爱抚她，却下意识地微微用了力气。  
不够，这还不够……  
紫鷨猝不及防被他按进去了一点，性器插入得更深，猛地撞到她的上颚，狭小的口腔里瞬间充满了男人阴茎的腥气，她被呛得直咳嗽，若叶温翘顿时心疼得就要俯下身去抱她，却被紫鷨用眼神制止住了。  
“温翘忍的很辛苦吧？”紫鷨松开嘴，加快了手中撸动的速度，满意地看着那蘑菇头顶端分泌出透明腺液，用唇蹭了蹭，樱唇登时泛起了一层水光。  
“主子，怎么样都好。”若叶温翘柔声回应。  
紫鷨张开嘴，试探着将眼前狰狞的性器吃进去，直到塞满整个口腔再也进不去才停下来，她的嘴真小，粗长的一根才插进去一半，看得出来很努力的在尝试了，眼角都难受的流出了生理性的眼泪。  
若叶温翘为她将垂到胸前的头发拨到耳后，女孩抬眸柔柔地看了他一眼，嘴里也开始吞吐着他的性器，花朵般的唇瓣紧紧吸附住柱身，伴随着淫靡的水声进进出出，巴掌大的小脸上痛苦与享受并存，纯嫩的五官都娇艳了起来。  
紫鷨吞吐了好一会儿，下巴和腮帮渐感酸麻，她跪在水里，紧紧夹着腿，却也依旧能感到下体已经泥泞不堪了，小腹空虚地一抽一抽的，她更加卖力地吞吐着肉棒，手上的动作也不停，累得气喘吁吁，透明的液体顺着嘴角流下，喉咙里也发出小猫似的甜腻呻吟。  
若叶温翘握住她套在他肉茎上的手，帮着她一起加快撸动的速度，没过多久，他突然低低地唤了紫鷨一声，“主子。”  
紫鷨甫一接触他幽深的目光就明白了他的意思，她退了出去，却依然半张着檀口，甚至故意伸出舌头去刺激那已经溢出丝丝白色脓液的马眼，若叶温翘只觉下腹一紧，温凉的精液喷射而出，半数洒在女孩粉嫩的舌苔上，半数落在她的脸颊两侧，顺着下巴慢慢往下流。  
若叶温翘的瞳孔猛地震了震，唰得一下半蹲下来，伸手钳住她的下巴，不让她闭上嘴，“主子快吐出来！”  
“温翘，好厉害呀……”  
紫鷨娇声呢喃着，牛奶似的精液在她舌上汇集成小小的一团，迎着男人不可置信的目光，她卷舌将口中的精液吞咽下去，似乎还觉得不够似的，又将唇边的残留舔舐干净，但更远一点地方的她就舔不到了，仿佛还觉得很失落似一般，她睁着小鹿一般纯净的眼睛乞求似的看着眼前男人俊秀的脸，“吃不到了呢……”  
“那不好吃。”若叶温翘心头一颤，低头吻上她的唇，也不在乎她是否同意了。  
他越吻越深，紫鷨下巴上那些残存的液体都蹭到了他脸上，若叶温翘边抱她边跨进浴桶里，浴桶狭小，他一个人几乎就占满了，紫鷨只好趴在他怀里，整个人都蜷缩在他身上，若叶温翘伸手拿了一条干净毛巾来给紫鷨擦脸和身体，不过她的澡也算是白洗了。  
“没有我的同意，不可以亲我，你忘记了么？”紫鷨沉下目光，伸出一根手指放在他的唇上。  
“对不起，主子。”若叶温翘低声道歉，他伸出一点舌尖在她指腹上舔了舔，像是在撒娇。  
紫鷨轻笑一声，收起手指，用力地吻下去，嘴唇交合，她张开嘴迎接他舌尖的侵犯，得到了命令的唇舌一路攻城掠地，先是在她的口腔内细细舔过，而后将她的小舌拖入他的口中，略有些粗暴地挑逗吮吸。  
若叶温翘将她往上抱了抱，而后他扶住她的腰让她跨坐在他身上，粗长的性器贴在她股间的细缝上，缓缓地摩擦着。  
紫鷨感受着股间不断流出的蜜水，微微抬起下身，若叶温翘伸手握住那愈发充血胀大的性器，巨大的肉冠对准娇嫩的花穴，让女孩顺利的坐下来，深深地包裹住它。  
“啊，哈啊……好大，好涨……”紫鷨扬起头，满足地喟叹，她再次小鸟依人般腻进男人怀中，手指在他胸上打着转，嗓音清甜地道：“我最喜欢温翘了……”  
“温翘也最喜欢主子。”若叶温翘忍着律动的欲望，温柔地回应。  
紫鷨开心地笑，她攀在若叶温翘肩上，以他的肩为支持，上下扭动着身体，感受着体内火热坚硬的性器不断刮擦着她娇软的内壁，爱抚过每一处敏感的软肉。  
肉体拍打的声音伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声在寂静的浴房里响着，女孩娇吟连连，水滴从她白瓷般的肌肤上流下，橙金色的长发盖在她的背上，愈发显得她娇小单薄。  
“温翘，温翘…哈啊……好舒服……好棒…啊啊……”女孩立起身子，露出玉雪可爱的两团柔软胸脯，随着她的起伏不停跳动着，她抓起若叶温翘的手覆上去。  
若叶温翘抓住她的一只胸乳，另一只手揽住她的腰，让她整个人往后仰，而后埋首在她胸前，含住另一只，喝奶似的重重地吸着乳尖。  
她还没有生养过，当中没有奶水，男人吸得她都觉得疼了，他吸完一边又换了一边，直到咬得雪白的乳上全是红痕。  
又痛又爽的感受极大刺激着紫鷨的神经，她逐渐恍惚了起来，加上不断的律动，她开始失去了力气，感受到女孩软下的身体，若叶温翘将她抱起，让她的腿环在他的窄腰上，俯下身将她整个人按进浴桶里，两人的位置调换，若叶温翘也从被动变成了主动。  
他早就不满足于她的速度，还未得到疏解的性器叫嚣着更快一些，他低头望着她，深情地吻上她的眉眼，紫鷨的身体整个对折，两条纤细的腿搭在他的肩上，花穴张到最大，但对于男人的尺寸来说却依旧狭窄的让人发疯。  
“嗯…嗯…”紫鷨被他这样顶弄了两下，整张脸都红了，俏美的模样说艳若桃花也不为过，白嫩的身子也一颠一颠的，软得几乎和水融为一体。  
“主子，忍着些。”  
若叶温翘低低地说完，便耸着腰毫不怜惜地开始往花穴里撞去，直捅得女孩凄厉的尖叫起来，浴桶本就狭小，又是这样的姿势，紫鷨觉得自己整个人都被贯穿了，她痛得魂都飞了，薄薄的腰腹处都隐约隆起那物的形状，实在是深到底了。  
若叶温翘爽得直抽气，他钳制住她的腰，狠狠地往下按。  
还不等她反应过来，紧接着就是狂风暴雨般的操弄，那根粗长的肉棍像是要把她捣烂了似的，回回都要顶到最里面，撞进子宫里去，蹭得内壁都要起火，水已冷了，一热一冷极端的刺激着紫鷨的感官，她的身体抖如风中落叶，带着哭腔的呻吟都破碎了，眼眼睛里盈满了泪水，她早就失去了全身的力气，只能任由身上的男人摆弄。  
若叶温翘往里入了几十下，最后一下他握住她的腿，深深地将温热的精液射入她的宫腔里，他的出量大，射了两三次才算完，女孩一抽一抽地哭着，实在是是被欺负的狠了，男人似乎还不想结束似的，就着插入的姿势抱她进怀里，紫鷨体内大量的体液顺着她的动作流动，却被男人的性器堵在里面，她的肚子都被撑了起来，就像是要怀孕了。  
紫鷨虽浑身脱力，但她还是抬起头，怒火中烧地看着他，扬手用自己仅剩的力气一巴掌甩了过去。  
白皙俊秀的脸上瞬间出现了几道红印，若叶温翘垂下眼，目光含着水汽，阴柔的五官显出了几分潋滟几分可怜，他低头去吻她的唇，却被躲开了去，他唇碰到她的脸颊，顺势轻柔地蹭着。  
“拔出来，把里面你的东西洗干净！”紫鷨回过头错开他的唇，语气冰冷地命令。  
若叶温翘看着她明明一副被男人操坏了的可怜模样却还要故作高傲，心里又软又疼爱得不行，他的手从她嶙峋的蝴蝶骨一直抚摸到后腰，来来回回像是在摸着什么名器。  
“主子宁愿吃掉也不愿让温翘射在里面么？”若叶温翘眯起细长的眼睛，目光温柔，瞳孔更深处却是望不见底的幽深。  
“我不可能给你生孩子！”紫鷨瞪着他，刚扬起手准备再打他一巴掌，却被他一把抓住了，他握住她的手，吻在她纤细的手腕上，他的唇下是她一跳一跳的脉搏，此刻的速度比平常快不少，想来是因为生气。  
女孩扭动着身体想要挣脱他，却被他牢牢窟在怀里，这个男人从未像今天这么强势过，紫鷨背上一层层的冒出冷汗，她做错了，她不该太过信任他，他再温柔却也是个男人，他对她的占有欲已经超过了她所能承受的度，她几乎不敢想象接下来会发生什么。  
“若叶温翘，你再不放手，我一定会让玄同杀了你！”紫鷨咬牙切齿，试图威胁他。  
男人的眼神暗了暗，“比起怀上侍从的孩子，十八太子妃殿下觉得怀上四太子殿下的孩子更光荣是么？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
紫鷨震惊于他竟然说出这样的话来，她与玄同那点不同寻常的关系在森狱早已不是什么秘密，玄嚣更是默认了她出宫去见玄同，她知道宫中有人骂她淫乱后宫，她也从不在意，可这话从若叶温翘嘴里说出来，却让她感到格外难堪。  
“若叶温翘你以为你是什么？！你不过是玄嚣送给我的面首，我的男宠，我是太子妃，是金精灵王，你们若叶家不就是以色侍君——”她愤怒的声音戛然而止，紫鷨意识到自己口不择言了，但男人的目光刹那间已经变得冰冷寒凉，她突然一阵心慌，面色垮了下来，赶忙颤着声音道歉：“对，对不起……”  
“既然如此，那么金精灵王殿下一会儿可千万不要求着你的‘男宠’放过你……”  
若叶温翘将她从浴桶中抱出来，然后往寝宫里走去，失去阻塞的花穴里不断流出淫靡的液体，滴落在地面上，水渍一路延伸至床边。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
